1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal insulation and more particularly to a chemical agent used in rendering cellulose insulation fire retardant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermal insulation for use in buildings such as homes is composed of various basic materials, such as glass fiber, mineral wool and shredded paper. Shredded paper, commonly referred to as cellulose insulation, is the type to which the present invention is directed. Since paper per se may be easily ignited and presents a serious fire hazard, it is customarily treated with a chemical to render it fire retardant. In the past, such chemicals have resulted in producing toxic smoke and gases in the event of a fire, did not possess the requisite degree of flame or fire retardant properties, and reduced the insulating properties of the insulation due to the thermal conductivity of the chemical itself. Many of the prior art chemicals utilized boric acid which is relatively expensive.